


Servitude

by Mieldyne



Series: 50 Shades of Gate [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Body Modification, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Master/Servant, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Partial Softbody Robot, Robots, Service, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink Bingo Amnesty: CARD 1 service + nipple play] The only reason why Alia brought Gate back was to service her. Tonight, she rewards him for good behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanzelotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanzelotti/gifts).



> Gate’s body is partially soft, and his conduits more sensitive. For… obvious reasons. His arms, lower legs and part of his torso. Also when I was a Mega Man noob, I actually thought that Gate was actually an ‘older’ X or something. So here he has short black hair.

As soon as Gate’s eyes opened, Alia’s fun began. He had been only her assistant since he was revived again, having to work up to the position he was in now. Alia conditioned him, like a dog. When he’d do wrong in her presence – like speaking without being spoken to – she would punish him. He would be left wondering what he had done until it occurred again, and thus he learned the rules. Alia’s rules. Alia is queen, his mistress. She is the sole reason why he is alive and not out there at the mercy of virus and the loss of his sanity, among other nasty things.

His first punishments were mild and didn’t hurt much. But as repeat offenses happened, Gate’s punishments became harsher, and after a while Alia suspected he was breaking and pushing the limits of her rules _just_ to be punished. He was enjoying the treatment as much as he was seeing her satisfaction. So tonight, she rewarded him with a special treatment, much different than the cold shoulder, spanking, or denial.

Gate was waiting for her in the closed off lab chamber he was rebuilt in, already in his place where she would expect him to be once she entered. He’s seated neatly with his hands folded on his lap, mouth shut and smiling at her. The room was clean and orderly, and he even changed into the requested outfit she had laid for him earlier just for the special occasion. Sitting pretty on a chair in his lab coat, buttoned up, and with nothing else on, except a pair of polished steel wrist cuffs.

He smiles up at her when she enters, but says nothing, knowing better than to speak before her. So she does.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Gate.” Alia coos softly, approaching him with a sensual sway in her stride. She gives him a nod and slides her fingers under his chin, tilting his face up as she loomed over him. She gives him permission to speak.

“Of course, mistress. I want nothing more than to see you happy.” He shivers slightly as her fingers slide down his neck, tickling the synthetic skin covering it. Alia put both hands on him now, leaning over him and brushes her fingers through his short black hair.

“That’s not the impression I got from you last week… you were really naughty.” She mutters, her breath on his skin as she dives in to mark his neck with her kiss. He only moved to expose more of his neck to him, and to feel the delight of her nibbling down on the sensitive synthskin.

“But your behavior _has_ improved, as I said…” The pink reploid whispered directly into his ear now, gripping and massaging his shoulders. He stifles a moan, not wanting to interrupt his beloved mistress and upset her unintentionally.

“So I’m here to give you an extra special treat… Would you like that?” She pulled away for a few seconds to allow Gate to answer, observing his movements and body.

“Yes, mistress, I would love it.” Gate had closed his eyes a moment ago, but now he opens them and stares lovingly up at Alia. She loved how he gazed at her as if she was his everything, most certainly being the reason why he is alive. She was going to treat him well tonight, but first…

“Take off your coat.” Alia gave him a firm command, backing up from him after depriving him of her touch. It was only going to be temporary anyway, and she didn’t want to spoil him just yet. Alia stood straight and flipped her hair over her shoulder, and folded her arms in front of her.

“Nice and slowly, like I taught you.” She adds as soon as Gate rests his hands on the first button on his coat. Their eyes met up again, and the submissive reploid slowed down his pace a notch. He pushed the buttons through their holes, and then pushed the crisp white coat apart. The slightly tanned, synthetic skin reached down his neck and covered his shoulders, all the way down to the end of his ribcage. From there though, his metallic frame is exposed all the way until the knees, where the synthskin covers him again. Sure, he was incomplete because of funds and time, but neither Alia nor Gate minded in the least. The mistress found it to be really fun to toy with his conduits and exposed wiring, having made them extra sensitive for this purpose.

Gate had other, smaller modifications as well, revealed when his coat was halfway open and now hanging off one shoulder. A pair of silver ring piercings through his artificial nipples. He sucked in a sharp breath as the fabric of his coat brushed over them, still tender from the procedure days prior. Alia noticed this and leaned towards him again.

“My, they’re still sensitive, aren’t they?” She asked, expecting him to continue to undress even as she stretches a hand out to flick one of them. Gate lets out a delicious gasp, twitching in his seat but not away from his mistress. Alia then brushed her fingertips over the other one, pressing into the nipple slightly as she did so. She was very satisfied with the sounds Gate made.

“That’s right, just let it out.” She watches as her servant / assistant finish unbuttoning his coat and arches his back as she puts both hands on him again. Alia then gives him permission to stand, and he rises slowly, her hands still on him. He lets the unfastened coat slip down his arms, leaving him standing with only those cuffs on him. Alia smiles, closing the gap between them and allowed her soft breasts take her hands place as she presses up against him.

“Now,” She began, sliding her hands down his arms and fingers the edges of the steel cuffs.

“I won’t chain you up this time. Lift up your arms.” Alia lets go of his hands, and bumps their chests together to get another reaction out of him. After another sudden gasp and sigh, Gate complies and closes his eyes partially. Alia lays a kiss on her partner’s lashes as he calmly raises his arms, the synthetic muscles flexing and stretching as he did so. He gazes deeply into her eyes again once he threaded his fingers behind his head, allowing her to push him back down into his chair.

“Keep your hands behind your head, and don’t move too much, okay? Otherwise, this may hurt.” Alia commands, and then sits on his lap as she pulls out a small velvet box for jewelry. She raises the box so he can see it, and eventually the contents as she pulls the lid off of the box. He watches her hands move and separate the two pieces, now able to see the twin rings inside. Replacement rings for the ones on his nipples, these ones being made of shimmering gold and adorned with a single, small amethyst teardrop gem each. The expectant expression Alia had told Gate that he could speak again.

“Thank you, mistress, you’re too kind.” He tells her with genuine appreciation, watching her smile as she sets the box down between them. He held still as Alia took one of the silver rings between her fingers and lifted it for easier removal. He makes a soft “Ah!” when the ring was unfastened and pulled off, and another when she quickly took the gold-and-amethyst piercing and locked its place. Before his auto-repair system would close the wound anyway. Gate tried not to squirm too much so his mistress wouldn’t unintentionally pull on the sensitive flesh as the second one was put on.

“All done.” Alia whispers to him, closing the box with the old silver rings inside and let it drop to the ground nearby. She watches Gate’s chest expand and contract as he breathes in and out afterward, watching the small teardrops roll slightly with each movement.

“You look beautiful.” She compliments Gate, leaning back into him to kiss him tenderly on the lips this time, combing his black hair again and coaxing him to tilt back. For tonight, she wanted to spoil him now, just for a little bit. Her kisses trails down his neck again, even after he was trying to get the most of her lips, maybe even get her to use a little tongue. But no, she’s going down to his collarbone now, slipping back a bit to bend and kiss an adorned nipple.

“Aah~ Thank you, mistress.” He finally managed to say, and still kept his hands behind his head while he felt a moist tongue against the piercing. Alia’s tongue slips under the ring and pendant, raising it and soon letting it fall when she pulls away. She does it again and Gate curls backwards, moaning loudly after the second thumping of the ring being weighted by its pendant. It stung yet felt so good at the same time, and he wanted her to do it more. But other than his moans and sighs of pleasure, he said nothing and made no requests of her.

“Such a good boy…” Alia gives the other one the same treatment and then some, taking the piercing and nub into her mouth entirely and played with it on her tongue. She suckles gently, garnering satisfaction from hearing him cry out. The gynoid then began to stimulate his exposed conduits during the while, working him up, hearing and feeling his temperature rise… Alia felt she was getting off to it too.

Yes, she’s going to spoil him _good_ tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I wrote waaay too much on this. Oops. But I enjoyed it, I hope you did too.


End file.
